


my sharpened heart has made this

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Press Your Number (Music Video), Hate Sex, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin just wants his innocence back. (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsOGiTSZ_cg">press your number</a> selfcest au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sharpened heart has made this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snapdragonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/gifts).



> [mara](http://kpoophell.tumblr.com/) brought this upon herself; title from this [press your number lyric translation](http://www.kpoplyrics.net/taemin-press-your-number-lyrics-english-romanized.html).

-

'Don't look so upset,' croons Taemin, looking down at the squirming figure on his marble floor, ankles and wrists tied, no chance of escape. 'You've been looking for me, haven't you?'

It's not as if the figure - with his face just like Taemin's, mouth and eyes and mussed blonde hair - can deny it. Taemin's been watching him after all - trailing after him, holding bouquets of dead flowers to pass his favour onto the other. Taemin is the untouched apple at the top of the tree, the one all red and ripe for the picking, the one not even a snake like the boy on his floor can reach. Not unless Taemin offers himself up.

'It's been hard, hasn't it?' he says, voice sweet as he crouches down, placing his precious dead flowers next to the other, ignoring the baleful glare. 'You just wanted to keep me a little longer, didn't you?'

There's memories stirring in the glare - ones that bring a torrent of emotions over the pretty face. The sadness, helplessness, desire - they mar the other's pretty eyes, plush mouth. Taemin doesn't like that - click his tongue and reaches over to smooth the crease in the other's brow with his thumb. 'It's been such a long time, you should be happy, right, Taeminnie?'

Taeminnie, dressed in street clothes with an empty gun in his waistband and bruises all over his beautiful skin, only bares his teeth - all that hurt evaporating, replaced by anger that Taemin just _doesn't_ understand.

'Talk to me, _please_ ,' he croons, moving to untie the rope around the other's ankles. 'You can't be upset forever - we're finally reunited.'

That seems to get to him. Taeminnie, beautiful even in his distaste, replies, 'you're coming back with me. You're - you should never have left.'

Taemin clicks his tongue, shakes his head. 'Silly - you let me go first. When you robbed your first store and had to run across half the city to chase off the cops. You left me far, far behind.'

'You're not even _real_ ,' snaps the other.

'I'm _you_ ,' he says, getting impatient now. 'Please, Taeminnie, just appreciate this. I brought you here - you've been looking for me _so hard_ , this is your _reward_.'

Taeminnie only stares up at him even as he takes the time to undo the bonds around the wrists too, freeing him completely. Splayed out on the expensive marble floor, dirty and bruised and hissing like the alleycat delinquent he is, Taemin can only smile helplessly. He was so _stubborn_.

'You're coming back with me,' says Taeminnie as if he can do that - toss his bitten apple and reach for pretty, ripe Taemin hanging off the branch right above.

Taemin will have to show him how wrong he is. 'I'm not,' he replies, and leans forward to kiss him. Himself.

It's easy to swoon against Taeminnie, feeling how desperately he kisses, hands clawing at Taemin's clothes, biting at his mouth, tongue trying to chase some taste that he'll never know again. Taemin is out of reach, even when he's shedding his clothes, showing himself off to the other - how beautiful he is, with his pale, unmarked skin, his pretty pink mouth, the planes of his body stretching all along the marble floor.

And desperate is the only way to describe how Taeminnie undoes the fly of his ripped jeans, slicks his dick up with spit and tries to press into Taemin like Taemin can just take it. Taemin can, they're the same - each other - after all. But he'll arch and fake the whine of pain anyway, just so he can see Taeminnie pause and look at him, so _scared_ for that singular moment until he catches on.

Then he's just upset - upset that he can't have Taemin, upset that this will only last for however long they fuck, upset that this is just a taste of the impossible; the cruelest of gifts Taemin could have given him.

Taemin doesn't care, hooks his legs around the other's hips and arches his back in a bow, moaning when he feels his ass open around cock, filling him up. 'Feels _good_ , Taeminnie-ah.'

'Shut up,' says Taeminnie sharply, that crease back between his brows. His fingers claw into Taemin's thighs, leaving red lines in their wake, as he works his hips into Taemin's ass, fucking him right into the floor.

And it _hurts_ \- it hurts hurts _hurts_ \- 'Tae- _minnie_ ,' he yelps as his skin catches against the marble, pulling uncomfortably, and how Taeminnie's scoring marks into his perfect skin and the sharp jut of Taeminnie's hips are going to bruise his ass with each fuck. ' _Taeminnie_ \- '

'Shut up, shut up, shut up - ' he snarls, grabbing the back of Taemin's thighs, pushing his knees to his chest, bent in half so Taeminnie can slam his cock right deep into his ass over and over again.

'Ah - ah - _ah_ \- ' hiccups Taemin with each thrust, his arms splayed on each side of his head, fingers scrabbling against the marble floor to grip onto something and only shredding the flower petals he had laid here earlier. ' _Oh_ \- Taeminnie - oh _please_ \- '

Taeminnie only pushes his weight forward, bending Taemin right in half, his head hanging low so Taemin can see the sweat dampening his brow, the way his hair is even messier now. He's still fully dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, and the scrape of denim and the open zipper catches against Taemin's thighs, reddens him up there too.

It's impossible to escape - all he can do is take it, his mouth panting with his prettiest sounds - 'please, oh, it feels - it _feels_ \- _ah ah hah_ \- ' which only seem to provoke precious, upset Taeminnie into putting his all in each quick slam of his hips. His cock isn't too thick, too long - no, it fills Taemin up perfectly, curves up so it hits his sweet spot, sends jolts of white-hot pleasure up his spine so he can ignore the soreness of being fucked into his marble floor.

'Just, _just_ \- ' chokes out Taeminnie above him, his face screwed up, all ugly in his frustration, as he tightens his grip into Taemin's thighs and keeps bucking into his ass. He has nothing left to say, and Taemin knows it, gasping each time he gets fucked, his trembling fingers reaching out to run through the other's hair, sweeping it back from his beautifully pained expression.

'You'll - _ah_ , T- _aeminnie_ ,' stutters Taemin, his own orgasm coiling tight in his belly, feeling his cock slap against his bare belly as he rocks into each of the other's thrusts. ' _Oh_ , you'll never h-have me - '

That is the truth and gorgeous, frustrated Taeminnie knows it, even as he tries to deny it, tries to fuck Taemin into the floor with his hands bruising into Taemin's pale thighs and his cock opening Taemin's pretty ass up over and over, until Taemin is nothing but an arched gorgeous body for the taking. But Taeminnie - sad, broken Taeminnie - will only taste this, never have this, and he _knows_.

In a sudden motion, Taeminnie is plying the other's body in half, burying his face in the crook of Taemin's neck, mouth wet and panting against his skin, even as he keeps his pace - so intense and _hot_ and _mean_ \- making sure his cock hits right _deep_ into Taemin. Taemin holds his hair, pets his head, even as he hiccups with moans, pouring them right into his lovely Taeminnie's hair - these noises he won't escape.

'Going to - oh _yes_ \- gonna - _haaa_ \- ' mewls Taemin, feeling how the other's clothes scrape against his skin, a much-needed friction against his cock when Taeminnie angles himself _just_ right, pushing his orgasm right to the edge.

Then Taeminnie's mouth is against the shell of his ear, whispering a keening, _begging_ , ' _please_ ,' and Taemin can't resist that - feels the admission of weakness run through him, short-circuit his brain until he can't _think_ as his body tightens up and he comes in a mess all over himself.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes - ' Taemin feels like he's praying, the words spilling unbidden over the altar of his Taeminnie's desire, wanting him to taste how good it feels, when the pleasure overwhelms him in waves. He's going to drown in this feeling - and Taeminnie can feel it too, with the sobbing gasps coming from his mouth, as he feels his cock get milked as he fucks Taemin through his orgasm.

Any rhythm left from Taeminnie's frantic fucking is erased after Taemin comes down from his high. His voice is hoarse, broken, as each slam into his ass makes his nerves light up with oversensitivity, and he claws into Taeminnie's shoulders to hold on.

The pain catches his Taeminnie's attention, has him choking on a sound for a moment, before he's crushing his mouth against the other's. They kiss with the same desperation that Taeminnie chases his own end, his hips grinding hard into the ass underneath him, trying to use the that warm tightness.

It only takes a moment for Taemin to realize the other is crying too - hitched sobs disguised as gasps - and he only sighs, opens his mouth and melts underneath his saddened, broken Taeminnie. His hands fall back against the marble floor, his hips roll into Taeminnie's thrusts, he lets Taeminnie fuck his tongue, taste what it will never have again...

Like that, Taeminnie comes - whining, crying, _in pain_ \- as he floods Taemin's ass. Keeps kissing even as he grinds hard into Taemin's ass, like he's making sure Taemin can _feel_ each pulse of semen, how Taeminnie's cock is twitching and dragging along his rim, softening now, and how he's _marked_ \- outside and _in_.

Eventually, Taemin can feel the softened cock pull out of him in a mess of wetness, the warm slide of come along his ass, how Taeminnie is panting against his open mouth, tears spilling from his cheeks over Taemin's own.

Once Taeminnie pulls away, that's all he sees - his own self, younger, more beautiful, marked in bruises, in nail marks, in come. Himself so pale, pink, his blonde hair spilling over the expensive marble floor. Himself, still so _untouchable_ even after debauched, with his fingers tangled in dead flower petals.

And all Taemin sees is this: a broken boy, tear-streaked and destroyed, cock hanging out his ripped jeans like he just got paid for his services.

This is how it ends: Taeminnie says, 'I did this, to you, to me,' and the realization has the light fade from his eyes, has him stand up, do up his jeans, stand with his shoulders held straight and tense, jaw clenched tight, so gorgeously _dangerous_ when he looks like he's got nothing to lose, when he looks so _grown up_.

When the lovely young man walks away, straight-backed and empty-handed, all Taemin can do is drag his fingers through the come on his stomach, smear it on a dead flower petal, and laugh, and laugh, and _laugh_.

-

**Author's Note:**

> pls accept selfcest into ur heart. thank you for reading!!


End file.
